Wonka's Factory of Horrors
by BryannaB709
Summary: I don't know, I got bored, and I had just watched a fan-made horror trailer for Charlie and the Chocolate Factory 2005, so I wrote this. Borrows some ideas from Rainbow Factory by BronyDanceParty and WoodenToaster. Rated K plus because, people, it's a horror parody.


_A/N:_ Yes, here's yet another **'What If'** _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ story, this time it's a **'What if** ** _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_** **had been a horror movie?'** fic. Just a random plot bunny I got after watching a horror teaser for _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ 2005 on YouTube. Uses some ideas from Rainbow Factory by BronyDanceParty and WoodenToaster. Rated K+ because of some light language.

 _Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything.

 **Charlie and the Horror Factory**

Willy Wonka was a creepy sociopath who ran away from home to become a chocolatier, but his methods for making candy weren't so conventional.

You see, Willy Wonka's famous candies used human blood.

They didn't use that much; just a tiny, microscopic drop every once in a while.

But he was almost out of blood.

At first, he thought he would just take samples from the employees, but he knew that would eventually get suspicious.

And after one of his employees found out the secret method, Mr. Wonka got paranoid, and shut down his factory, and made sure the employee was taken care of.

Next, Wonka knew that he needed workers if he was ever going to re-open.

So, he found the Oompa-Loompas, and enslaved them.

He tried using their blood for the recipe, but the chemical composition of Oompa-Loompa blood is different from ours, so the mixture went horribly wrong.

Mr. Wonka racked his brain for months, trying to find a suitable alternative for human blood, when it hit him.

He wouldn't have to change the recipe, he would just have to find a means to make the people come to him.

And what better to make people come to your factory if there's a contest involved?

So he sent out the Golden Tickets, and watched the media explode trying to find them.

So the five children found the tickets, and Mr. Wonka prepared his tour.

Augustus Gloop was the first to go.

He was easy to tempt into the chocolate river, where he would be sucked up into the pipes.

When he sent one of his Oompa-Loompas to 'help' Mrs. Gloop find her son, the assistant had been instructed to take a tiny blood sample from the boy and his parents.

Mr. Wonka led his group down to the river, where he had originally planned to push them one-by-one out of the boat, but he decided to drag the fun out through more rooms.

Violet was next.

He decided on the Inventing Room, and signaled to the rowers about his room decision.

He enjoyed the looks of horror on the group's face as they approached the dark tunnel.

They rushed through the dark, but Mr. Wonka kept eerily calm, with a creepy smile on his face through the entire ride.

Charlie thought he noticed something off about Mr. Wonka, but he just shrugged it off.

They explored the Inventing Room, and he showed them the gum machine.

He could just watch the apprehension build on Violet's face as she watched him talk about the gum.

He kept silently egging her on, working more details into his speech to just drive her mad.

She eventually grabbed the strip of gum out of his hand, and shoved it into her mouth.

He smiled to himself as she chewed, and told the group the details of the gum's flavor, and then finally reached the dessert.

He feigned distress as she turned blue and started to swell up.

As the Oompa-Loompas 'deflated' her in the 'Juicing Room', they took a small blood sample from her as well.

Now for Veruca.

The smaller group walked into the Nut Room, and (just as Mr. Wonka predicted) Veruca demanded her father for a squirrel.

Mr. Wonka refused, and he knew that was just the push that Veruca needed.

She crawled underneath the gate, and pranced right up to one of the squirrels.

It leaped out at her, and the rest of the squirrels followed.

Mr. Wonka pretended to fumble with his keys while Veruca was getting thrown down the garbage chute, and finally opened the gate with a small smile on his face.

He watched on as Mr. Salt was pushed down the chute by one of his squirrels.

Mr. Wonka started to smile, until he remembered that he couldn't take a blood sample from Veruca now that she was heading for the incinerator.

His good mood quickly faded, and he thought, "How I am going to fill my reserves if I don't have Veruca's blood sample as well?"

But he remembered his promise of a grand prize to one of the children.

He smiled evilly, and thought, "Yes, this will save me. I'll keep Charlie in the factory, and that way I'll never run out as long as I keep him alive."

He decided to just let Mr. Salt and his daughter get disintegrated by the incinerator.

And now he just had to get rid of Mike.

He took his minimal group to the Elevator; it was guaranteed Mike would choose the button for the Television Room.

They all climbed inside, and automatically, Mike said, "No way there's that many rooms."

Mr. Wonka smiled, and thought, "You deserve whatever's coming to you, you little-"

But he just explained how the elevator worked, and pressed a random button.

After a while, sure enough, Mike demanded to pick a room.

Mr. Wonka smiled at the fulfillment of his plans, and said, "Go ahead."

Sure enough, Mike pressed the Television Room.

They all headed to the Television Room, and Mr. Wonka showed them how the technology worked.

Naturally, Mike questioned Wonka's methods, and said that it could be used for so much more.

But Mr. Wonka played along, and watched as Mike ran off, and activated the machine.

He transported himself, and disappeared.

Of course, Mike's father was devastated, and Mr. Wonka suggested that they take Mike to the Taffy Puller to pull him back to his normal height.

Mr. Teavee looked horrified at first, but he went along with it.

Inside the Taffy Puller, a small blood sample was taken from Mike.

And now to just sell the deal to Charlie.

He told Charlie that he had just won something.

Charlie didn't know what, but that was part of the suspense.

He ushered them all into the Great Glass Elevator, and decided to scare the living hell out of them.

He pressed the red button labeled, "Up and Out".

When Charlie asked what room that was, Mr. Wonka just smiled a creepy smile, and said, "Hold on."

They started to panic as they just went higher and higher and faster and faster, and they were almost hyperventilated by the time the elevator went crashing through the roof.

Mr. Wonka just worsened the case by letting out a loud, hysterical laugh.

He flew them to their house, and accidentally landed through the roof. (Okay, he might have planned the demise of four kids, but _that_ one was an accident.)

Charlie and his family asked him, begged him, to know what Charlie had won.

Mr. Wonka said, "I'm going to give this boy my entire factory."

Of course, the family gasped and smiled, but then Charlie asked if he could bring his family.

Mr. Wonka panicked, and thought, "If he brings his family, things will really get suspicious!"

But he kept the act up, and said with the same smile, "Why my dear boy, of course you can't!"

He thought Charlie would buy it, and just leave, but he frowned and refused.

Mr. Wonka felt anger welling up in his mind, but he feigned feeling slightly hurt, and said softly, "Wow. That feels... different... and... weird!"

But Charlie said firmly, "I'm not going."

Mr. Wonka felt like screaming, but he just lowered his head, and walked back into his elevator and left.

Later, he paced back and forth, thinking, "I have to get Charlie's blood. That is not a question, I have to get his blood!"

But then he had an enigma.

He got back in his elevator, and found Charlie's house again.

He landed, and ran outside to the front door.

Charlie ran out and met him, then said, "What do you want?"

Mr. Wonka said, "Charlie, I'm so sorry, your family can stay if you want."

Charlie smiled, and said, "Of course!"

He ran back into his house, and called his family out.

They all climbed inside the elevator, and flew to the factory.

The Buckets all moved into the factory, and Mr. Wonka secretly took blood samples from all of them from time to time.

But, one day, Charlie walked into the room where Mr. Wonka mixed together the recipe for the chocolate, and he saw everything.

Mr. Wonka crept up behind him, and slammed the door shut.

Charlie's eyes widened, and he asked Mr. Wonka why he had shut the door.

Mr. Wonka told Charlie that he couldn't let him go with the secret of Wonka's chocolate.

Charlie tried to escape, but he found that Mr. Wonka had locked the door behind him.

He screamed and yelled for someone to help him, but Mr. Wonka let out a loud cackle.

Charlie tried to scream, but he found a long blade being pressed to his throat.

Mr. Wonka said, "Now, if you want to keep silent, and live a little longer, I might let you go."

As Charlie pulled and protested, Mr. Wonka continued, "But, if you make me, I'm going to have to hurt you. Heh heh..."

In response, Charlie stomped down hard on Mr. Wonka's foot.

He ran over to more of the machinery, and started tearing apart the pipes and controls.

Mr. Wonka screamed, "Don't do that!"

But it was too late.

The enormous mass of machinery collapsed on top of them both, crushing Charlie underneath the huge boiling pot Wonka used to mix the chocolate.

Mr. Wonka hit his head hard on the floor, and started laughing hysterically as he climbed out of the rubble.

He heard Mr. and Mrs. Bucket banging on the door, yelling for him to let them in, but he picked himself up from the ground, and conjured some tears for his alibi.

He opened the door with shaky hands, and said in a voice layered with fake tears that the ceiling had caved in, and that Charlie had gotten crushed by the fallen debris.

They started wailing, and pushed past him to see for themselves.

At the sight of Charlie's body crushed underneath the rubble and machinery, they fell to their knees, and started crying loudly.

Mr. Wonka kept them under this menagerie for a long time, convincing them that the quick and sudden deaths of all the grandparents were just illnesses, not blood-loss.

The blood kept the business running for a long time, until it ran out again.

Mr. Wonka just shrugged, and said, "I'll just have to hold another contest."

* * *

 _A/N:_ I just had to write that. Sorry if the characters are a little OOC, I mean, come on, it's just a plot bunny.


End file.
